Destiny
by qt grl wit brains
Summary: This is the story of Ty Sanders. Its a little slow at first and will get better after I finish all the facts. This is my fisrt fan fic and I hope it will be awesome! Rated T just in case. OCXKisshu
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfic! I'd appreciate your criticism, no holding back! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, if I did Aoyama would die a horrible death! MWAHAHAHA!

My name is Ty Sanders. I'm currently 15. I've been on my own ever since I was 9. My father abandoned me when I was born. At that moment I had wolf ears and a wolf tail. My father was mortified and ran out the hospital and never returned. My mother had died on her ninth birthday, she couldn't swim and she fell in the pool. Everyone was inside so she drowned shortly after.

With my wolf ears and tail, no one would accept me, so she worked as a street performer. Every so often my ears and tail would slip back into my body and I could live about normally. It never lasted very long. I want to get a job as a waitress because I love people.

My closest friend is a grey wolf that follows me around, I named him Shadow. He found her after a long day of performing. Ty had no food and very little money. Shadow saw me and lead me to a man who could help me with that. He gave me beef jerky, a gallon of water, and a loaf of bread, in return for a free performance. Shadow and I shared a common goal, survival. Our bond grew ever since.

It was July 14, 2009; the night was cold with a lingering smell of sewage. I was walking down 3rd Street when I heard a whisper. "Join me Ty, you know you want to," the voice said. I had been hearing this voice for two weeks straight now. The voice always sounded right behind me, but when I turned, no one was there. I kept walking towards the alley that she made camp in. A man dressed in a black trench coat stood in my way. He said, "I can help you. Follow me to my home." "Why should I trust you?" I retorted arrogantly. "Because I have your friend," he said slyly, a grin coming to his face. I reluctantly followed him towards a street I never noticed before.

CLIFF HANGER! Who will this mysterious man be? Review with who it should be and with your criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW

Recap:

_"Because I have your friend," he said slyly, a grin coming to his face. I then reluctantly followed him towards a street I never noticed before._

The street was vacant besides me and this mysterious man. We walked for approximately 10 minutes before something hard hit me in the back of the head, knocking me out. She woke up in dimly lit room. The walls were a dark blue and the bed was a similar color. I felt my head to find it bandaged and soaked with blood. As I laid back down,my capturer teleported into the room.

"I know you're awake", he said coldly. "Where's Shadow?" I questioned nervously. "Right beside you." I turned I head to the right to find Shadow sleeping beside me. "Now who are you and why am I here", I asked, slightly more sure of myself. "My name is Pai, and you will know in due time. I've been keeping under surveillance for some time now and have come to the conclusion that you are a Mew", Pai said matter o factly. "A what?" I asked. "A breed of human that are infused with an endangered species, in your case, the grey wolf", he retorted, "You also have super natural powers that you will have to find out for yourself. In the meantime you will be living with us and help us restore our planet."

I was awestruck; I've never had a home, at least not for very long. And now I'll have friends! Actual people I can talk to! I was so relieved; I jumped into Pai's arms and started sobbing with joy. He held me there until I stopped crying. As I stopped crying, he teleported us into the kitchen to introduce me to the rest of the cyniclons. "Kisshu, Taruto, this is Ty. She's going to be staying with us for awhile", Pai told them. "Well aren't you a cutey pie", Kisshu told Ty immediately. I blushed, trying to figure out her emotions, I said,"You don't look half bad either." Kish made one of those romantic cat noises and teleported to his room. "I hope she won't be anything like that old hag, Ichigo", Taruto said and teleported to Earth. I hoped this was a good thing.

Pai assigned me a room next to Kisshu's and showed me where the bathroom was. I was very impressed on how good they treated me. Kishhu, Taruto and Pai would go to Earth and do… well I'm not exactly sure what they do down there. But Pai says it's to help restore their planet. I hope I'll be able to help soon.

I can't of anything else right now, so this will have to be it for now. R AND R please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile. I thought no one read my story until recently when I saw my first review! Thanks Cyber Girl, I will keep writing! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW**

I've been living with the cyniclons for about 2 weeks now and haven't helped them with anything! The only thing that remotely resembles helping them would be preparing there meals everyday. I'm longing for the day that I'll actually be able to help them.

It was midnight when I woke up to find Kisshu beside my bed. Startled, I jumped out of bed and fell to the floor. "So thats the way you're going to act when I'm about to take you down to earth", Kisshu snickered. "WHAT!? You're finally going to take me down to earth! Thats awesome! Let me get dressed", Ty exclaimed.

Kisshu left so Icould change peacefully. Once Iwas ready, he embraced me as we teleported to Earth. I opened my eyes to find us at the park. I was so over filled with joy that I ran to the nearest tree and started to climb. I climbed all the way to the top... and then I looked down.

"KISSHU!" "HAHA! What does my precious Koino Chan want?" Kisshu cooed. "Um, I can't get down...", she said softly. "What was that?" "I CAN'T GET DOWN!" "Ohhhh, that would make sense." He floated up to where I was and grasped my hand. I hopped into his arms. He carried me down, bridal style, to the ground. He just held me there, gazing into my eyes as I gazed into his. He leant in as I did the same and when our lips met, we felt like we would stay like that for hours. He began to search my mouth and I granted him access. He enjoyed the sweet taste of my mouth, but now it was my turn. I searched his mouth with pleasure as he placed his hand on my lower back. I drew back and said, "So what do you think this means?" "Well", Kisshu said, "I think we need to continue this elsewhere." "Agreed."

That was the last thing I said before we teleported into Kisshu's room.

**This chapter took me awhile to write and I hope you enjoyed it! R and R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for not updating in awhile but I've just been super busy with all my school work. I'll try to update more frequently since I've finally started a fanfic journal. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**

I woke up in Kisshu's arms. I vaguely remember teleporting to Kisshu's room and starting to make out. I don't think we got any farther 'cause my shirt and skirt was still on. However, his shirt was off, revealing his muscular chest. I stayed in his arms until he started to stir. I sat up slowly and waited for him to come to his senses. His eyes blinked open and darted to where I was, he sighed. "What's wrong Kish?" Ty asked soothingly. "I didn't know if last night really happened or not, I'm just glad it did and that you're still here", Kisshu said shyly. I wanted to stay with him like that all day, but I knew work had to be done. "I would want to stay here for awhile longer, I really would, but Pai and Taruto aren't going to feed themselves", Ty said soothingly. Kish sighed, "This is all very true but I at least want to help you with cooking breakfast." "I suppose that'll be fine."

We walked hand in hand to the kitchen. The pantry was filled with pancake mix and the fridge with eggs and bacon. I suppose I would be teaching Kisshu how to make bacon, who could mess up bacon? Apparently Kish. I went to the other side of the kitchen to make pancakes and when I turned to see how Kish was doing, half of the bacon strips were completely burnt and the other half was completely raw. I took the pancakes off the stove and shoved the burnt bacon in the trash. I showed Kisshu how to cook the still raw bacon correctly and he followed my lead. Once breakfast was finished, I called in Pai and Tart to the kitchen. We ate in silence.

Once finished, Pai and Taruto went to who knows where while Kisshu and I went to the park. As soon as we got there, we ran to the swings. He pushed me as I giggled with glee, I hadn't been on a swing in so long, not since I was 8. The swing slowed and we decided to play hide and seek. After about an hour of this, we went to Cafe Mew Mew. Bad mistake.

We entered hand in hand, when Ryou saw Kisshu. He was startled by Kisshu's sudden appearance but he was even more startled to see another test subject. He decided to waiter us to get more information on me. We ordered a Kiwi Tart to go. Before we got our dessert, Kisshu went to the restroom. Ryou took his chances and grabbed my hands and took me into the basement. He locked the doors and went back upstairs.

**CLIFF HANGER! What will Kish think about this? R AND R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I noticed that I never really described what Ty looked like, so here's a general synopsis of what she looks like. Ty has short black hair that goes just above her shoulders. She usually wears short gothic black skirts that go to about quarter thigh. She also wears various solid colored shirts like white, black, grey, and dark blue. She's roughly 4'11" and she has pale skin. Her eye color is dark blue and her shoe size is 5. Hope that's enough to keep you going!**

Ty's POV

It's dark in here. It seems like a man I've never seen before has locked me in a basement. I hear yelling coming from upstairs but I can't quite make out what they're saying. I think it might be Kisshu...

Kisshu's POV

I came out of the bathroom to find Ty gone. I searched the cafe, no Ty. Ryou came out with the tart and a smug grin on his face. As he set the tart on the counter I lifter him by his collar and said,"Where is she?" "Whoever are you talking about Kisshu?" Ryou said slyly. "TY! WHERE THE HELL IS TY!?" "Oh, you mean Mew Ty! You knew she was a mew all along and her only destiny is to destroy your kind. Yet you keep her under your protection to keep her astrayed from her destiny. Tsk tsk, such actions will only be repaid in sad endings. I only found it plausable that she should know about her powers and her true meaning in life. And by the way, she's downstairs", Ryou said menacingly.

End of POV

Kisshu threw Ryou across the cafe and teleported to the basement. I was sitting in a corner awaiting my fate when Kisshu teleported in front of me. "Kisshu!" I ran to him and hugged him tight. He held me like I was his one and only. "Let's get out of here", Kisshu said soothingly. We teleported back to the ship. It was roughly 9 o clock so we went to Kisshu's bed to snuggle.

**I promise I'll put more action in the next chapter but I'm not so sure how I should do so. How do you think I should do it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for not writing in awhile but I kept thinking that I did so I never got on. So here is chapter 6 of Destiny!**

I woke up at 3 am, sensing a sudden disturbance. I tiptoed out of Kisshu's room, trying not to wake him, I went to the kitchen. I got myself a glass of hot cocoa to calm my overactive nerves. As I drank my cocoa, Ryou came out of the shadows, grabbed my shoulders and knocked me out cold.

**LATER THAT MORNING...**

Kisshu woke up with a grin on his face, he had planned to go to the amusement park with his precious Koino Chan. He turned over to find a cold empty imprint where Ty had slept. He darted out of his bedroom to search for the missing Ty. He searched in her room, the kitchen, Pai's labrotory, and finally Taruto's room. Ty was nowhere to be found.

**CAFE MEW MEW'S BASEMENT**

I was strapped by my hands, feet, and neck to a wooden chair. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two grown men enter the room with some sort of high tech helmet. As they walked in front of me, the blonde said, "I'm Ryou and this is Keichiro, you are a Mew and will be working for Cafe Mew Mew." I look at them skeptically and said, "That's all fine and dandy but I live with the cyniclons and Kisshu isn't going to like this." Keichiro smiled evilly and said, "That isn't going to matter for much longer. In a minute or so we will place this helmet on your head and brainwash you into thinking that Ryou is your adopted father and that you have lived here ever since you were nine." "NO! I won't let you do this!" I tried to break free of the ropes binding me to the seat but was unable to do so. Ryou placed the helmet on my head and immediately started to hum. I felt the machine take away my memories of Kisshu and the cyniclons, my hard experiences before the cyniclons, and Shadow the wolf. Afterwards, the helmet replaced those memories with memories of Ryou and I living together, becoming a Mew, fighting the cyniclons, and working at Cafe Mew Mew. Ryou took off the helmet and untied the ropes before I woke up. I looked up at Ryou and said, "Hey Dad, how's it going?"

**I kind of died inside when I wrote this but this is only the beginning and its only going to get better. R AND R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM SO SORRY! I've wanted to update for a long time but I've been caught up with a lot of school work and family issues. I'll try to update more frequently and more regularly. And honestly its only one teacher in particular, DAMN YOU MRS. BODE!**

**One week has passed since Ty's kidnapping**

**Kisshu's POV**

I woke up already dressed. It's been week since Ty's kidnapping and every morning I search all of Tokyo for her. Pai told me that he had found a sample of Ryou's hair on the kitchen floor. Therefore, I'm going to Cafe Mew Mew to investigate.

**Ty's POV**

I woke up in my black single bed like usual. "Ty! Customers are already pouring in and Ichigo needs your help!", Ryou shouted from outside my bedroom door. "I'll be out in a minute!", I shouted just as loud. I rose from my bed to put on the black maid dress I was forced to wear to work everyday. As I walked downstairs, I tied my hair with a black ribbon. I walked into the kitchen, grabbed my pad and pen, and continued to a table who had not been served yet.

**Kisshu's POV again**

I've arrived at Cafe Mew Mew, anxious to get in and get out. I entered the building cautiously, knowing I was not welcome, until I saw her. Ty, in a black maid's outfit, taking orders. I was absolutely mortified, unsure of what to do, I ran to Ty. "Ty! What are you doing here? This is the core of all things evil! I'm getting you out of here!", I reached for her hand so we could get away. She took her hand away quicker than I could take it. "Um, I don't know how you know me but I'm going to have to ask you to leave", Ty said really confused like. I was shocked. Shocked and upset. Confused as well, but mostly upset. I teleported out of Cafe Mew Mew and back back to the ship.

**I'm going to update another chapter really soon and I really aprecciate those of you who favorite and review my stories. How was your Halloween?**


	8. Chapter 8

**As promised :)**

**Ty's POV**

"Hey Ty, I thought I heard yelling, what happened?", Ryou said as he left the kitchen. I replied, "Oh, just some lunatic with green hair and golden eyes started trying to tell me to get out of here. He also had pointy ears." Ryou, instantly knowing it was Kisshu, said,"That's a cyniclon, your job is to save the earth from them." "Ok, that doesn't sound too hard", I replied cooly. As Ryou left to continue baking cakes, I turned around to wait more tables.

**Kisshu's POV**

I teleported into Pai's laboratory as soon as I got to the ship. "Pai! I found Ty but there's something wrong with her! She has no idea who I am!", I shouted at Pai. Pai walked towards me with a somewhat annoyed expression on his face. His expression softened when he saw my worried eyes. "So what happened exactly?", Pai questioned. "Ok, so I went in there and saw Ty in a Cafe Mew Mew uniform, waiting tables. I ran over to her and told her we had to get out of here. She told me that she's never seen me before and then she asked me to leave. Hurt, I left to tell you." Pai stroked his chin and said,"It sounds as if they've brainwashed her into thinking she works at Cafe Mew Mew and that she's never met us. I just can't imagine how they could've gotten to her." I thought about how they could've gotten out of the ship but that seemed insane without some soret of teleporting powers... "Pai! What if Ryou and Keichiro made a teleporter that can even get into our ship!" Pai looked at me and said,"I think they might have. I suppose all I have to do now is create an antidote to reverse the effects of the brain washing. It should be done in two weeks time." I sighed,"Can't you finish it any faster?" Pai gave me 'the look'. I said,"Fine, I guess not." I walked out of Pai's laboratory to wait.

**IT FEELS SO GOOD TO WRITE AGAIN! I promise that everything will have a good conclusion in the end. Good is depending on who you are so it might be kinda dark. :)**


End file.
